harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High
Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド スピリットブロニ高校学園,' Hamonianrishudo Supiritoburoni Kōkō Gakuen; lit. Spirit Brony High School Academy) is a Japanese anime OVA series and the 7th animated Harmony Unleashed series produced by Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Production I.G. and Tatsunoko. The anime series is directed by Tetsuro Araki (Death Note, Highschool of the Dead, Attack on Titan, Guilty Crown) with structure by Aaron Montalvo as the storywriter and Kazuki Nakashima as the story editor with original character designs by MLP manga's illustrator Akira Himekawa, adapted by Shingo Adachi and Takahiro Kishida and music by Taku Iwasaki. The anime takes place in the future 15 years in an alternate universe where the Mane Six's children are the protagonists of the series. The episodes will stream for 2 eps for 7 days at Bandai Channel and NicoNico in Japan starting from February 17, 2014 thru February 22nd, 2014 and releasing on Blu-ray and DVD from Bandai Visual in the Spring. The series is licensed by FUNimation in North America, Anime Limited in the United Kingdom, Televix in Latin America and Siren Visual in the Oceania for a home video and a worldwide English Subbed/English Dubbed streaming release with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment and it will simulcast the series in Crunchyroll, Hulu, NicoNico and Crackle the day after Japan, as well as releasing the complete season on Netflix the week after. About the Show The series will take place 15 years into the future where the main characters had all grown up and had some of their children who, in the future setting, they are teens. The story will be written by Aaron Montalvo himself with structure by Kazuki Nakashima (Gurren Lagann, Kamen Rider Fourze, Oh! Edo Rocket, Kill la Kill) and character designs originally by Akira Himekawa and adapted by Shingo Adachi (Sword Art Online, Megaman Star Force) with pony designs by Takahiro Kishida (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) and animated by Tatsunoko and Production I.G. It's Tatsunoko and Production I.G's first series in 27 years since Zillion due to Araki being currently anime director in few of Production I.G.'s titles and the first of the Harmony Unleashed series to be animated by I.G. and Tatsunoko. ShiftyLook will collaborate with both Bandai Visual and Funimation for production due to Yutaro Ikegaya's involvement in the staff, as Rob Pereyda and Erik Ko will be part of the English and Japanese Staff, as well as making references to old school Namco Bandai games in some OVA's. When planning began for an ONA/OVA series, After planning for a sequel series for Anthro Bunraku, they decided to go prototype for the future children of the Mane Six as protagonists of the show. Montalvo stated that, since the Anthro Bunraku series is still going on for the first, and not release the sequel while planning for the OVA, they decided that this will be the start of the "Future Legacy Era" of the Harmony Unleashed series, marking an incarnation spin-off to Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Equestrian Trinity in an alternate universe different from HPCS and EQT. Plot In the future on 20XXIII (2023) AD, dedicating Aaron's days as leader of the Spirit Brony Resistance, there was an academy high school named Jasperger High School Academy founded by Aaron himself before his departure, which his niece, now 14 years old, named Ivanna got signed up. Twilight Sparkle, now a princess and principal of the academy (and wife to Applejack), signs up her son Magic Seed, known for his human name as Marcus Sid Sparks and the main protagonist of the series (like in Anthro Bunraku) and becomes Ivanna's classmate. In the school, it doesn't only teach the students about stuff they did in regular High school, However, they also teach the history of the resistance, how My Little Pony was created and the events behind the brony fandom as the class is called "Spirit Brony 101". Suddenly, chaos occured when an exchange student turns out to be King Sombra and Nightmare Moon's ash-borned (Nightmare Moon is out of Luna's body forever, so No Lunbra Allowed.) son named Crystal Fear and causes the school to have fear towards him, being the villain of the school that he wants to be destroyed, Now Ivanna, living the legacy for his uncle, teams up with Magic Seed and his new friends to save not only the school but humanity too, as they fight enemies and investigate what the takeover destruction was for. And thus, the Pony Alicor-knights Incorporated Society was born. Characters Episodes There will be 12 OVA episodes per 4 arcs, such as the Freshman arc, The Sophomore Arc, The Junior Arc, and finally, the Senior Arc, as in the total of 48. The OVA episodes will stream for 2 eps for 7 days at Bandai Channel and NicoNico in Japan starting from February 17, 2014 thru February 22nd, 2014 and releasing on Blu-ray and DVD from Bandai Visual in the Spring. The series is licensed by FUNimation in North America, Anime Limited in the United Kingdom, Televix in Latin America and Siren Visual in the Oceania for a home video and a worldwide English Subbed/English Dubbed streaming release with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment and it will simulcast the series in Crunchyroll, Hulu, NicoNico and Crackle the day after Japan, as well as releasing the complete season on Netflix the week after. The Home Video release is expected to be released in North America in the Summer. Ratings * Japan - PG-12 * United States - TV-14 * Canada - PG * United Kingdom - 12 * Australia - M Films Bandai Visual and Hollowfox Entertainment announced that 2 films are in the works, to be released back to back starting in Spring 2014. The film series will start with an OVA called Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High - The Movie: The Crystal Island of Atlantic City to release in April 17 in Home Video, and Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High/ZERO - Canterlot High Complex to release in theatres and simultaneously release on home video in June 2014. Montalvo talked about a feature film about the future Pony Alicor-knights Incorporated going back in time to meet the Spirit Brony Resistance in a contemporary year. Manga Adaptation Shogakukan and Hollowfox Entertainment announced that the Spirit Brony High manga is in the works to be published the same day as the premiere of Spirit Brony High. Since Akira Himekawa provided original character designs for the anime OVA series, as well as providing illustrations of the Puccigumi My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic manga, they will return to illustrate the manga. The SBH manga will include 4-koma strips at the end of a chapter. The manga will be published in the Weekly Shonen Sunday magazine and separatedly in form of Graphic Novel. Music *Composer: Taku Iwasaki *Music Work: Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, Lantis Opening Theme File:【戦勇。】Senyuu. 2 - Canary|Freshman Arc Opening Theme: Canary by GRANRODEO (From Senyuu. Season 2) File:» Blood Lad ブラッドラッド OP Opening 「ViViD」 - May'n|Sophomore Arc Opening Theme: ViVID by May'n (From Blood Lad) File:LM.C BOYS&GIRLS【LM.C Official】|Junior Arc Opening Theme: BOYS&GIRLS by LM.C (From Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!) File:Cardfight!! Vanguard 5th Opening DAIGO Infinite∞REBIRTH Lyrics|Senior Arc Opening Theme: Infinite Rebirth by Daigo (From Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link Joker) Ending Theme File:Anime Mix - chu chu lovely muni muni mura mura purin purin boron nururu rero rero|Freshman Arc Ending Theme: Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nuru Rero Rero by Maximum the Hormone File:FTISLAND - SATISFACTION|Sophomore Arc Ending Theme: Satisfaction by F.T. Island (From Toriko) File:Sowelu I Will|Junior Arc Ending Theme: I Will by Sowelu (From Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Afromania-Minna No Peace (Lyrics)|Senior Arc Ending Theme: Minna no Peace by Afromania (From Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Production Category:Anime Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Spin-offs Category:Animated Category:OVA Series